


The Underpants

by lamerezouille



Series: 25 days of Draco and Harry, 2011 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/lamerezouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Prompt:</b> <a href="http://i1209.photobucket.com/albums/cc385/sassy_cissa/15.jpg">These three-balls underpants </a><br/>I obviously couldn’t make everyone naked <i>again</i>, but there is some talk of taking off clothes. I hope it makes up for it at least a little.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Underpants

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [These three-balls underpants ](http://i1209.photobucket.com/albums/cc385/sassy_cissa/15.jpg)  
>  I obviously couldn’t make everyone naked _again_ , but there is some talk of taking off clothes. I hope it makes up for it at least a little.

Bill and Fleur’s Boxing Day parties certainly used to be better. Ron was quietly minding his own business, sat alone in Shell Cottage’s kitchen, bemoaning Hermione’s absence and her need to spend at least _some_ time with her parents, when Harry suddenly barged into the room and requested the weirdest thing ever.

‘Give me your underpants, Ron,’ Harry said, with a crazed look on his face.

Ron wasn’t that surprised that Harry had turned completely barmy. It certainly explained why he recently spent so much time with Draco Malfoy. Ron didn’t answer Harry’s plead, just gave him an incredulous look, which must have worked quite well, since Harry was hurrying an explanation out of his mouth:

‘You know how Draco is Bill’s co-worker, now? And how he’s not a git anymore _at all_ , and pretty funny, too? And that I find him actually very hot?’ Harry said with a lot of enthusiasm and big hand gestures. ‘Well, you know what? I think he just kind of told me he found me hot. And, also, I think he just…’ Harry lowered his voice for the end of his sentence, ‘ _propositioned_ me!’

‘All right, mate,’ Ron answered with what he hoped was a supporting tone, ‘you and Malfoy, why not? Better you than me, after all. But I don’t get how my underpants are related to any of this.’

Harry took a very sheepish air and Ron feared for the worst. ‘The gift Seamus gave me for Christmas…’ Harry began, not daring to look Ron in the eyes.

‘Don’t tell me you’re wearing these atrocities!’

‘It’s a gift, Ron! It’s only polite to wear gifts,’ Harry answered with an affronted look. Ron had a brief flash of Christmas first year and Harry being so surprised getting presents. He guessed he could forgive his best mate for not seeing the joke in Seamus’s gift. ‘Anyways, Draco certainly can’t see me in these underpants, so I thought maybe you’d accept to exchange with me? Please, Ron, I beg you, please please please.’

Ron looked at Harry disbelievingly. ‘You realise, Harry, that you _don’t_ need underwear to do what you want to do with Malfoy, right?’

Ron waited for realisation to hit Harry’s face and watched him leave the kitchen hurriedly.

God, he missed Hermione.

 


End file.
